


Help me!

by ArcheaMajuar



Series: First S/Ch serie [1]
Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me!

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Pohyboval se energicky, ale nikterak rychle. Nespěchal. Vyšel z domu dříve, aby si pročistil hlavu na vzduchu. Raději zvolil pomalejší chůzi než minuty strávené čekáním přede dveřmi hospody. Zahnul do temnější uličky, netoužil po tom, aby ho někdo poznal. Svůj profláknutý obličej se snažil skrýt v límci rozepnuté bundy, víc už ale udělat nemohl. Kdyby se příliš nápadně snažil vyhýbat lidem, ani pošmournost večera by od něj pátravé pohledy kolemjdoucích spolehlivě neodvrátila.

Zatímco mířil k místu určení, k uším mu doléhal jen lomoz dopravy a jeho vlastní kroky. Zvuky se brzy slily do jedné symfonie, jež uklidňovala jeho bušící srdce. Byl nervózní.

A kdo by v jeho situaci taky nebyl? pomyslel si a při mrknutí sevřel víčka o něco déle než běžně. Zakroutil hlavou a snad už po sté se zeptal sám sebe, co se stalo. A kdy?

Na tuhle otázku už ovšem odpověď alespoň z části znal…

Vždy k němu cítil sympatie, to si nikdy nevyvracel. Společně toho provedli hodně, byli si blízcí, jak jen si nejlepší přátelé mohou být. Ale ten večer před třemi měsíci jako by mezi ně vstoupilo ještě něco jiného. Přitom do toho spadli úplně nevinně. 

_,,Ty vole, my toho Michala poslechnem v každé situaci," zabručel Ondřej naoko otráveně._

_Já si jen lehce otřel ústa hřbetem ruky a po očku se po něm podíval. Hrál dál, pro něj to nic nebylo. Pro mě v tu chvíli také ne, tedy téměř. Rty mě brněly, což jsem po polibku, který Michal, netuším jak, zakomponoval do hry, docela chápal, ale jaký se mi vytvořil zmatek v hlavě, to mě zaskočilo. Ale rychle jsem se přinutil vrátit se myšlenkami na jeviště a pokračovat._

_Tu noc jsem po dlouhé době nemohl spát. Hlavou se mi honily obrazy, ze kterých jsem dostával strach. Říkal jsem si, že bych to měl přejít stejně jako Ondra, jenže jeho zřejmě nezachvátilo chvění po těle._

Napadlo ho, že teď už chvění moc nevnímá. Ani tlak v žaludku, který ho od onoho večera stále pronásleduje. Zvykl si. Prvních pár dní skoro nejedl, ale pak se přemohl a nějak fungoval dál.

Zabořil se hlouběji do bundy. Studený vítr mu čechral lehce prořídlé vlasy, které mu jen připomínaly, v jak moc špatné situaci se nachází. Je v polovině svého života… Jak je možné, že část jeho duše tak vehementně trvá na tom, že má jít za hlasem srdce, a ta druhá mu spílá, proč vůbec odešel z domu? Znamená polovina života rozpůlení člověka samotného?  
Polovina… Už kolikrát mu hlavou prolétlo, že Ondra je jeho druhá polovina.

_"Jak jsi moh' vědět, co o tobě říkáme?" nechápal Geňa po Příběhu, jehož tématem bylo mé dětství._

_Pokrčil jsem rameny._

_"On na něj celou dobu hleděl a asi mu to vyčet v očích," odpověděl mu Michal a podíval se naoko nasraně na mě a pak na Ondru, který si právě sedl vedle mě na gauč v šatně ostravského divadla._

_Natočil jsem na něj hlavu a naše oči se střetly. Pak jsem slyšel sebe i Ondřeje říct:_

_,,Zřejmě telepatie."_

_Ondra překvapeně zvedl obočí a na tváři se mu usadil úsměv. Tlak v žaludku se na moment rozpustil v návalu třasu, jenž přelétl mé tělo jako bouřlivá smršť._

_Roztřeseně jsem kývl hlavou a naznačil úsměv, více už jsem svůj podivný stav ale skrýt nedokázal._

Podíval se na mobil, ještě měl dost času. Zastavil se a zadíval se dolů, na Prahu. Jen bůh ví, jestli by se mu stalo něco podobného, kdyby zůstal v Ostravě. Možná, nemohl to říct s jistotou, protože Ondřej byl první, který u něj vyvolal tak silné emoce. Poprvé poznal, co to znamená, když se podlomí kolena z pohledu, srdce se rozbuší šíleným tempem z letmého doteku, nebo vnímat touhu po pozornosti a úsměvu toho druhého. A všechno to spustilo jedno setkání rtů, jež ani v nejmenším nemělo být příznakem toho, co v něm tak závratnou rychlostí rostlo…

_"Jsem to dneska zase posral…" prsknul jsem s pohledem opřeným k oknu. Tiché kroky, pak zafunění vedle mě._

_"Někdy to prostě nevyjde," postavil se blízko ke mně, ruku mi položil na rameno._

_"Mám pocit, že mně to nevychází vůbec," řekl jsem dřív, než jsem zjistil, jak moc sebelítostně to znělo. Ondřej ale nijak nezareagoval, jen tam byl a díval se se mnou na liduprázdnou ulici pod námi._

_"V pohodě?" zeptal se mě po chvíli._

_Co jsem mu na to měl říct? Že mě dojímá jeho starostlivost, kterou dokáži ocenit jen od něj? Nebo že mám chuť nezůstat u dlaně na rameni, ale rovnou přejít k objetí? Že bych tady s ním dokázal strávit celé hodiny? Jen tak, v tichu…_

_"Jo, dobrý."_

Pokračoval v chůzi, blížil se k místu setkání. V hlavě mu vířily představy, co by po něm mohl Ondřej chtít, že mu to nemohl sdělit po telefonu. V hloubi duše doufal, že by se to snad mohlo týkat toho, po čem toužil stále víc, ale nedokázal tomu věřit. Bylo to příliš nepravděpodobné. I když vše, co se s ním v poslední době děje, by rovněž ještě nedávno považoval za nepravděpodobné…

Že budou donuceni se políbit, že v tom najde víc, než by měl, že začne o Ondrovi přemýšlet jinak, než jen jako o příteli, že se do něj zamiluje.

Po pár krocích se zastavil. Pohled mu padnul na zem, po těle se mu rozeběhly mrazivé vlny. Nezáleželo na tom, že to neřekl nahlas. Stačilo, že mu to mysl sama nabídla a on se tomu nesnažil bránit.

"Igore!"

Vzhlédl a zadíval se směrem, odkud přišel známý hlas. Ondřej mu šel naproti, obočí měl lehce svraštělé a v očích podezřívavý, možná spíše zvědavý pohled.

Igor se mu nedivil. Přeci jen… stát uprostřed chodníku a hledět do země, to zrovna normálně nevypadá. Rozešel se k Ondrovi a kývnul mu na podzrav.

"Jsi v pohodě?"

"Jo, jenom jsem se zamyslel," odpověděl na otázku a otevřel dveře do hospody.

Po pozdvižení, které vyvolali, se usadili v zadní části místnosti a objednali si pivo. Počkali, dokud jim je servírka nedonesla, poté už se zdála nastávající konverzace nevyhnutelná.

"Musím s tebou mluvit," začal Ondřej tak, jak možná ani sám nechtěl. Ale nevěděl, jak jinak. Igor se mu v poslední době vyhýbal a on netušil proč. Nejprve to nechával být, myslel si, že prostě chce být jeho kamarád sám, jenže teď už o něj měl obavy. Trvalo to příliš dlouho.

Igor zvedl oči od půllitru a čekal. Srdce mu bušilo jako splašené v očekávání. Nebylo mu jasné, co čeká, ale určitě se nesešli kvůli tomu, aby probrali počasí.


End file.
